prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 142
Bea barricades Kay's cell door to ensure that they can have a "private chat". When Kay denies having any drugs, Bea punches her on the nose, followed by an extended grapple on the floor. The fight is broken up by Vera and Meg. Kay's cell is searched but nothing is found. Meg is surprised when Kay asks to go straight back to the women. Bea won't give Erica the full details of Kay's drug dealing, so Erica sends her to solitary for 12 days to await the VJ. After getting patched up by the sister , Kay walks back into the rec room, bruised but unbowed. Lizzie finds out from Kay what has happened to Bea, but after that no-one speaks to her. Hazel follows her out of the rec room wanting to buy drugs, but Kay says she needs cash to set up a deal and asks Hazel to place a bet for her with Margo, who earlier refused to deal with Margo directly. Lizzie doubts that Kay had any drugs anyway and suggests it must have been a set-up to get rid of Bea, but Doreen points out that Mouse must have got stoned on something. Doreen asks Meg to get her some Vitamin C tablets with the money left over after buying her the wool to knit baby clothes. Linda makes a phone call to her sister and is told that Danny has run away. Jim reluctantly agrees to find out what has happened. Hazel's horse loses and Margo calls in her credit, but Hazel has to put her off. Sister Franklin reports some methedrine tablets missing from the surgery. Kay tells Hazel she can't give her any money, so Hazel reports sick to avoid having to confront Margo in the laundry, but the sister gives her a few aspirin and sends her back to work. Margo heavies Hazel to pay up, and Vera overhears enough to work out what's going on. Vera turns Danny away when he comes to visit his mother. The newly promoted Inspector Grace comes to interview Tracey, and seems to be working on the assumption that Tracey's father, who's on a business trip in Hong Kong, is involved in the drugs smuggling. As he is leaving, Inspector Grace remembers where he has seen Vera's name before - in the file on George Lucas. He hints that it would be to Vera's benefit to put pressure on Tracey to pump her for information. Danny climbs over the fence into the grounds and runs into Jim, who is about to phone the police when Wendy recognises Danny from earlier on. Jim allows Danny to see his mother, which doesn't please Vera at all when she finds out. Jim overhears Danny tell his mother that his aunt has hit him, and tells Linda she ought to contact child welfare, but she refuses, saying she doesn't want Danny to be put in a home. Jim tells Danny he can visit again the following day. Doreen is taken ill in the night and loses her baby: the doctor suggests her abortion at 18 may have contributed to this. Erica is annoyed that Jim has involved himself with Linda's family against her wishes. Doreen tells Erica about the child she gave up for adoption. Linda is furious when a woman from child welfare arrives to see Danny, though she is reassured that he will only be put in a home as a last resort. Erica gets a phone call later from the child welfare worker that Danny has jumped out of her car and run away again. Category:1980 Episodes Category:1980 Season Category:Episodes